Rediscovered Love
by My Glass 'o Lemonade
Summary: Maou comes home from work needing something (Or someone), will the Fallen Angel of the Devil's Castle be able to help? A lemony one-shot featuring UrushiharaxMaou. Lemon, Smut.


**A/N *Italian accent* Hello my beautiful strands of pasta!**

***Coughs and goes back to the boring ol' American accent***

**Sorry Loves, I've been watching a lot of Hetalia recently. Do you know how fun it is to randomly saw 'Hetalia!' in different accents and voices in a crowded room? Iz pretty fun, lemme tell ya, brosef... *Coughs again* Sorry, I got onto America that time...**

**ANYWAYS!**

**This is my first lemon I ever wrote (That one Fairy Tail one _didn't_ count!), so please keep that in mind, 'kay? **

**Also, I _am_ a woman, so I don't know much about this kind of shit. I only know what I've read, heard about and researched *cough cough Love Stage! cough cough*, so gomen nasai if you think it's shit...**

**Although, I thinks it's funny that this yaoi lemon was easier to write then a regular one between a man and a woman... I think we females might complicate things...**

**ANYWAYS! Please, ENJOY!**

* * *

Maou came home from work with a need. A need he couldn't stop thinking about all day. All he wanted to do was get home.

He opened his apartment door and shuffled in. Urushihara sat at his desk, his chin on the wood, staring at the screen.

**-X-**

I licked my lips as I viewed the violet haired teen. I approached him. I knelt down behind him and snaked my arms around his torso.

"Uh, what? Hey, what are you doing?" The fallen angel shouted.

"What are you looking at?" I looked at his computer screen and cocked an eyebrow at the hentai manga reading. I clicked my tongue a few times. I ran my hands up and down his abdomen. "Lucifer, why are looking at such bad things?" I whispered in his ear, licking the outer shell at the end.

The teen stopped thrashing about and I could see a smirk form from where I was angled. "And here I thought you forgot about our little play times, your highness," He said.

"You're still the most beautiful angel out there," I hummed, nipping at his neck.

"'Beautiful'?" Lucifer cocked his eyebrow and cocked his head to the side, giving me more room to work. "I haven't been called that in a while." He paused. "Or angel, for that matter."

"Y'know, Lucifer, I have to wonder," My hand travelled to the waist band of his pants. "Are you still as loud when you're in this form?" I slipped a hand into his underwear and grasped his shaft. He groaned a little. I chuckled. "You shrunk a bit, eh, Lucy?"

"Don't," He jolted, "Call me that!" I chuckled as I started to pump him.

"I think the computer dumbed down your ability to feel things," I thought aloud.

"N-nope," He answered in a tight voice. "I feel it." I leaned forward.

"Then why don't you say so?" I bit down hard on his earlobe. He cried out, arching his back onto me. "There you go," I hummed, gripping a little tighter on his shaft. My left hand snaked under his shirt. I wondered up until I brushed a nipple.

"M-Maou," Lucifer gasped, arching his back a little more. I lifted his shirt over his head and went to work.

I rolled his nipple between my fingers as I steadily pumped him with my free hand. "Now was that a 'Maou' or a 'more'?" I asked.

"More!" Lucifer exclaimed. I smirked and let him go. He whined at the loss of contact.

"No, I think I'm done playing," I told him. I sat at the table, waiting for the inevitable.

"Y-you can't do that!" He whined, desperation clearly evident in his voice. I smirked. I glanced behind me to see him on his hands and knees looking at me. I felt my pants tighten further as I thought of what I could do with that position he was in. I turned back and faced the table.

I shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't need it anymore." I could hear Lucifer moving behind me, but I didn't anticipate him pushing me down on the floor and towering over me.

"We both know that's not true," The fallen angel spat out at me. He moved down my body until he came to my member, aching to be let out of my jeans. The violet haired man took his time unbuttoning and unzipping my pants, but as soon as he did, I was sprung free. He cocked an eyebrow at my lack of underwear. Lucifer hummed in disappointment. "Looks like you shrunk too," He pouted a bit, but shrugged it off. "Still looks like my ass is gonna hurt tomorrow," He scrunched up his nose, imagining the pain he would be in after I was done with him.

"Damn straight," I growled. "Now do you mind…?"

He looked up to me with big, innocent eyes. "I thought you didn't want to play anymore." I scowled at him and he chuckled. "I get it, I get it," He laughed before he sobered up and looked at me seriously. He leaned forward and swept a small pearl of pre-cum off my tip with his tongue. He pulled back, his nose scrunched up. "Still tastes bad," He noted before he went back to the task at hand.

He swirled around the tip before plunging down. I groaned as I felt the warmth of that mouth I hadn't felt in a long time. He bobbed his head up and down, making me groan further. I grabbed a fist full of his violet hair and forced him to go down further on me. He gagged and pulled off quick.

He scowled at me. "I'll get there, asshole," He muttered before he dove back down. I threw my head back as he went down a bit further. He still pumped the base of my shaft in his hand as he continued to suck me off. He looked up to me and hummed a word. I groaned and fell back, supporting myself on my elbows. He smirked up to me as best he could and tucked a violet strand of hair behind his ear. He pulled up to the tip before plunged back down further than before.

"I see you ngh— haven't lost any experience—agh!" I moaned as he sucked down hard. I could feel that familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach, a coil tightening just before I… "L-Lucifer!" I shouted as I came. The fallen angel pulled back, a string of saliva still connecting my member to his chin. He wiped his chin and looked down at me.

"My turn now, you stopped before," He crossed his arms and scowled down at me. I stared at him for a minute, trying to decide what I should do with him. He groaned in frustration after another minute and went back to his computer. I watched him with interest as he went back to looking through his manga online.

"What are you doing?" I demanded as he pulled himself out of his shorts.

"You're not gonna and this isn't going to go down easily," He explained as he stroked himself. I clicked my tongue. I kicked off my jeans the rest of the way and pulled off my shirt before I neared him again.

"And who said I wasn't going to help you?" I asked, slightly offended at his opinion of me.

"That's usually the way it is," Lucifer mused, flipping the page of his manga. "You get what _you_ need and I take care of myself."

"Not today," I told him. He glanced back at me. I lifted his ass from where he was sitting on his legs. "Today I'll take care of you too." I slipped his shorts over his ass and down to his knees. I spread his butt cheeks so I could see his tight hole. I licked around it slowly, drawing out the anxiety of when I was going to plunge in.

"Would you just…?" Lucifer gave a growl.

"Just what, Lucy?" I asked. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to fuck me till I can't walk."

I chuckled at his eagerness. "That's coming," I told him. "But what do you want now?"

The man whimpered under me. "Fuck my ass with your mouth," He gasped. "Prepare me for your monstrous cock."

I gladly thrust my tongue into him. He moaned at the intrusion.

"S-Sadao!" He gasped, His hand stilled on his member while his other hand clawed at his desk.

I reached around, and pumped the fallen angel, my hand covering his. He gasped and moaned as my intruding tongue.

I pulled back, earning a whine from the male under me, but it soon turned to a loud moan as I thrust two fingers into him.

"S-Shit!" Lucifer shouted. I clicked my tongue at him.

"Quite a filthy mouth you have there, Lucy," I leaned forward and kissed his shoulder blade. I scissored him, before inserting a third finger. "I think you're ready," I mumbled I positioned myself behind him, but paused. "I, uh, don't have anything…"

The fallen angel snapped his laptop shut and reached behind it to a bottle concealed behind his game console. I took it with a cocked eyebrow.

Lucifer glanced over his shoulder at me. "What? Just do it already!" I squeezed some of the lube onto my fingers and spread it around my cock. I added a little onto Lucifer for good measure. I aligned myself at his entrance.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes!" Lucifer cried. I quickly thrust in, earning a loud scream from the receiving male. "Holy Fuck," He whispered in pain. "Wait a second…" He grunted. After about a minute, his breathing slowed and he gave a short nod. I moved in and out of him slowly at first. Lucifer gave a laugh. "Looks like you've lost your experience, huh, your highness?

I growled as I picked up the pace, snapping my hips and thrusting in and out of the younger man.

I hit a certain spot that made Lucifer tense up and scream in pleasure. He shot up off the desk and hit my chest with his back. I moved one of my hands that were holding onto his hips to tilt his head back. He looked me in the eyes, lust burning inside them. I leaned forward and kissed him passionately. I hit the same spot again, causing Lucifer to jolt out of our kiss.

"M-Maou, I-I'm about to—" I grabbed his shirt and covered his member with it just before streams of white shot out of him, catching the cum.

"L-Luci…fer!" I grunted his name as I came right after him.

Lucifer sat back on me, and I didn't bother to pull out. He sat against my chest, huffing and puffing for air.

"Why did you have a bottle of lube on your desk?" I asked suddenly.

"I accidentally put some in the cart and bought it one time," He said as he leaned forward for the computer mouse. He opened the laptop and unlocked it. "I definitely wasn't expecting this ever since I first moved in." He rolled his eyes. I lifted Lucifer off me, pulling out of him, but sitting him back down on my lap. I reached over and slammed the laptop screen shut. "Hey!" He exclaimed.

I drug him down to lie on the floor, but the violet haired male started to squirm.

"Lemme go I got shit to do!" I pulled him close and buried my face in his neck.

"You can look at hentai later," I told him.

"I wasn't just looking at that!" He yelled.

"Oh? And what else were you doing?" I nipped lightly at his neck.

"…Stuff," He muttered shyly.

"Mhmm," I pulled on his ear ring with my teeth. "You see, 'stuff' isn't a good enough excuse." The younger man muttered a few curses, but settled into me anyway.

"It's leaking out of my ass," Lucifer announced.

"So, time to take a shower," I mused, running my fingers through his violet locks. He hummed at my actions.

"So get up," He told me after a minute of not moving. I stood up, and looked down at him expectantly.

"Well, come on."

"You take one first," He shooed me.

"I meant together," I deadpanned.

"But I don't wanna—Oi!" I scooped him into the air and headed to the bathroom, ignoring the fallen angel's pleas and threats.

**-X-**

Ashiya unlocked the door and pushed it open. He placed his back pack and his shoes by the door. As the demon general made his way farther into the apartment, his nose scrunched up at the smell of sweat and sex. He looked around the room until he spotted a small spot of the floor under a soaked t-shirt one of _Urushihara's_ t-shirts. There was also a bottle of lubricant on the floor and more clothes close by. The blonde demon carefully ans silently made his way towards the bathroom.

"S-Sada… OW!" He heard the fallen angel shout. Ashiya made a disgusted face.

**-X-**

Emi no sooner opened her door than a certain blonde man rushed passed her, carrying a few bags.

"Ashiya!" She barked. "What in the name of all that is good and holy are you doing?!" She demanded as she shut her door.

"Forgive me, Hero Emilia, but I need to stay with you for a few days." The demon general bowed at the pinkette.

"Why, did 'King Satan' kick you out or something?" Emi snorted.

Ashiya made himself on the woman's couch. "Let's just say he rediscovered something."

* * *

**A/N Hi ****again!**

**Seriously, who would have guessed that my first lemon would be a yaoi LuciferxSatan/UrushiharaxMaou fic?**

**Not me, that is for sure!**

**(Oh, hentai is a type of pornography, just in case you guys didn't know... But I bet all of you already did...)**

**Wa! Wa! Wa! World! *Clears throat* Gomen, I couldn't resist, that is what I'm listening to at the moment.**

**Please tell me what you thought of this! If it sucked, if it rocked, if you loved it or hated it... if I should write more shit of this pervy nature...?  
**

**WAIT! Do you hear that? The review box below wants to know what you thought too!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v  
**

**Please review! Arigato and good night! =)**


End file.
